A National “Do Not Call” registry has been established in the United States by the Federal Communications Commission (FCC) to provide consumers with a choice to not receive calls from telemarketers. To register a telephone number on the Do Not Call Registry, consumers simply need to go to a website, www.donotcall.gov, and enter up to three telephone numbers. While entering a telephone number on the Do Not Call Registry can be helpful in preventing telemarketers from calling a telephone, most telemarketer call centers are moving overseas. Foreign call centers tend not to know the rules of the Do Not Call Registry or do not care about the rules since enforcement of the law against the foreign companies is difficult.